


Lets Go

by BreesWishingWell



Series: Dress Up! Time Princess [7]
Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Inspired by The End of The Fucking World, Magic Lamp, Marriage, Running Away, She doesnt wanna marry him actually, but she only realises that when shes already done it, you know im a sucker for forbidden romances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreesWishingWell/pseuds/BreesWishingWell
Summary: Gina marries Kahir.She realized, quite soon, that that may not be what she actually wants.
Relationships: Gina/Light (Dress Up! Time Princess), Light/Main Character (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Series: Dress Up! Time Princess [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088735
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Lets Go

**Author's Note:**

> god im such a sucker for forbidden love.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appricited :)
> 
> Words: 1204

“...Prince Kahir Amyr, do you take Gina Alsafar to be your lawfully wedded wife, and princess?”

Kahir stared at her, with all the love of the world in his eyes. “I do.” 

“Gina Alsafar, do you take Prince Kahir Amyr as your lawfully wedded husband?”

She didn't know. She honestly didn’t know.

“I do.”

“Then, you may now kiss the bride!”

Her now husband engulfed her in a passionate kiss. Obviously, she kissed back. But she couldn't shake the feeling of a pair of particular eyes, burning into her shoulders.

-=-

Gina normally loved parties, which is why it was so strange that she was having the absolute worst possible time.

It was supposed to be her day. Her wedding day! The happiest day of her life! She got married to Kahir, she became a princess!

Yet, she couldn't deny that it felt like there was a part missing…

Greeting and accepting gifts from nobles had been absolutely terrible, and very tiring. She snuck out to the bar a few minutes ago, she really needed a drink.

Really, she just wished for answers, She had spent almost a year and a half with kahir now, and she was so sure she liked him! It all just went, too fast… They barely had time to be together, since they had to get married right away.

She just felt terrible. She wanted to go to her old room at Sinbad’s, curl up to a ball on her bed and sleep forever. That’d be an easy way to avoid all her new responsibilities.

“Hey.”

She looked to her left, to see that Light had sat down next to her. And strangely, the pit in her stomach lightened.

“Hey.” She hummed, taking another sip of her palm wine. This stuff wasn’t getting her drunk fast enough.

“Congrats on finally becoming a princess.”

Gina scoffed. “What do you mean ‘finally’?”

A playful smile was shown on Light’s face, as he flicked his finger on her forehead. “Don't even begin denying it! You’ve had eyes for him since the moment I've known you!”

Gina faked her most hurt expression. “What! I don't know what youre talking about! What are you, jealous?”

They shared a look, before bursting out into laughter.

“It's good to see you, Light.” she murmured, taking another sip of her drink.

“You as well, your majesty.” He winked at her.

_ Shit. Why was he so charming. _

“So.” Gina cleared her throat. “What are you gonna be doing, huh?”

He chuckled slightly, looking down at his own glass. “I’ll be going with Sinbad. He’s going on a voyage, the farthest he’s ever been. It’ll take at least two months before I’ll be back.”

“ _What..?_ Why didn’t you tell me? When are you leaving?”

He smiled bitterly at her. She felt her heart ache. “I didn’t want to worry you on your big day. And, uh, tonight. Or technically tomorrow, early morning.”

Gina felt like her entire world stopped. Light couldn’t just… leave, right? Why would he just leave her?

He took a deep breath. “Look, I’ll be around until midnight, okay? Do what you want to do. Don't worry about saying goodbye to me.”

She knew that look. That sorrowful smile. He was sacrificing himself again.

One more meaningful look in his eyes, and then he stood up and walked away.

Gina wanted nothing more than to run after him, beg him to stay or to go with him. But she was married. She just married another, she couldn’t just… change her mind out of the blue.

The rest of the evening went just as shittily as it was before Light came to her. It almost seemed impossible for her to take her eyes off of the clock, counting the seconds until midnight.

It was now quarter for twelve, and the weight on her shoulders seemed almost unbearable. She looked at Kahir, he was talking with some nobles. They were dressed in fancy clothing, speaking fancy words and drinking fancy drinks.

She didn't know any fancy words. She had to lend most of her beautiful clothing from the queen, and the ‘High quality palm wine’ tasted like sand. She wasn’t as fancy as anyone here, she didn’t really… fit in. She would only be trapped here.

There was only one place where she felt truly... _free._

Another glance at the clock. 11:50 PM

Oh, screw it all to hell.

She looked over to the table with wedding gifts she was standing next to, slipped a bunch of gold coins in her pocket and started walking towards the back exit of the ballroom.

Unnoticed, she managed to reach one of the big halls. She just had to find _him._

He had to be outside somewhere, probably…

She knew.

Quickly and as sneakily as she could, Gina walked the halls to the front garden of the east wing. There was a palace exit there, which was near Sinbad’s warehouse. He had to be there.

She made it, sneaking along the trees. She did not need to be seen right now, one word of rationality would make her collapse on herself. She needed to be dumb right now. She needed this. She needed _him._

There he was.

His head was low, and he was slowly walking towards the exit.

She couldn’t let him leave. Not without her.

His head snapped up at the sounds of footsteps, only to find Gina. Gina was here. Why was Gina here?

She was standing in the middle of the exit, her face was darkened by shadow, her beautiful white and blue dress flowed in the night breeze, and her eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

“Gina, i told you-”

His sentence trailed off, as she made her way towards him. He couldn’t do this, not when she was just… This was exactly the reason he had to go away. He couldn’t control himself if he stayed.

He looked up at him. And God damn it. God damn everything. They seemed to think the same thing.

Gina grabbed his collar and pulled him down, pressing his lips firmly against hers. He put his hands around her waist immediately, pulling her closer and kissing back eagerly.

_This was so different from kissing Kahir,_ Gina thought. Kahir had always given her soft, slow kisses. It was nice, but compared to this? Their lips pressed so close to each other, taking in everything. Every breath, every taste, their arms wrapped around each other like they are never letting go. She could easily choose which one she preferred.

She pulled away reluctantly, keeping him close and pressing her forehead against his. She kept her eyes closed, knowing he was giving her that look. That look of pure admiration and love, that look that made her heart melt.

There was a moment of silence, of hesitation. Was this really… right? Could she really be this selfish?

“Do you want to take me with you, and run away?” She breathed.

The decision was in his hands now. Either they’d go with the reasonable option, or…

“More than anything.”

She finally opened her eyes with a big smile on her face. And she was right. He gave her the look.

She pressed another small kiss on his lips. She took his hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. His touch was warm.

“Then lets go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Check out my Light x Gina book called Destiny! i just started it and upload weekly :)  
> Also! Because i have a book now i wont posdt oneshots as often, but i will deffinitly keep posting them! i got plenty more ideas :)


End file.
